


kissing lessons

by vmonist



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, hmm thats it, lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmonist/pseuds/vmonist
Summary: Jiwoo's breath was already accelerated and the heat wasn't helping how much she was already starting to sweat.Sooyoung's look was a bit puzzled. "What was it you needed help with?"





	kissing lessons

**Author's Note:**

> first loona fic, really short and self indulgent

Jiwoo's breath was already accelerated and the heat wasn't helping how much she was already starting to sweat. 

Sooyoung's look was a bit puzzled. "What was it you needed help with?" 

Oh god, was she really doing this? Taking a deep breath and focusing on not looking in her eyes she found the courage to blurt it out. "I-it's just that I-I..." 

Sooyoung's cocked an eyebrow, she was starting to get worried now. "Jiwoo, are you okay?" The older woman tried to put her hand on the other's back but Jiwoo avoided it, finally saying what she had in mind. 

"I never kissed anyone." Jiwoo admitted, eyes staring at the ground and cheeks undoubtedly burning red. 

Sooyoung's mouth was open just a bit in surprise, but the expression was gone before Jiwoo could notice. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Yesterday some of the girls decided to make a small party in their dorm and drink a bit, which resulted in them talking about their first kisses and interesting dates. When Jiwoo was asked she tried to avoid the subject as much as she could, and they let it go assuming she was just too shy to talk about it, but now it clicked.

Sooyoung moved closer to her, now succeeding in putting an arm on her back. "Don't be ashamed, it happens." 

Jiwoo slowly raised her head, finally looking at her friend but still blushing. "It's weird, all of you already did all those things". Jiwoo was genuinely ashamed by this, but rejecting every boy who ever confessed to her wasn't exactly the smart thing to do, but this one secret she would keep for now.

Soyooung's expression was a thoughtful one and Jiwoo was scared for a moment she might put the pieces together and find out. "I have an idea."

Jiwoo stared at her with big eyes waiting for her idea. The older girl licked her lips and Jiwoo's heart skipped a beat at the simple act. "If I kissed you, then you could say you already kissed before." Her own cheeks went red as she pronounced the words and Jiwoo wasn't sure if she had been dreaming this all along.

This couldn't possibly be real life, yet there she was, hearing the words come out of Sooyoung's perfect pink lips while staring at her equally perfect face, even without makeup she looked more gorgeous than Jiwoo could possibly imagine. How was this real?

"I mean, nevermind. It was a dumb idea, just forget it." Sooyoung's face fell a little at the lack of response and Jiwoo definitely noticed it. "No. I..." Her eyes widened a little, anticipating her answer.

"I'd like to." Jiwoo turned her face down again, attempting to hide the blush but Sooyoung, now smiling widely, jokingly approached her face and Jiwoo couldn't help but chuckle.

The younger bit her lip, retaking her posture and looking straight at Sooyoung. Suddenly all the nervousness she was feeling at the start of this returned ten times more intense.

She was about to kiss Sooyoung, the girl she had a crush with since they met, what if she made a fool of herself? What if she was an absolutely horrible kisser and Sooyoung would never want to look at her again? 

"Don't be nervous." Sooyoung's light laugh made her snap out of her thoughts. "It's your first kiss, you don't have to be amazing. It's okay." Her smile was small but honest and gentle and just gorgeous, Jiwoo's anxiety settled down, focusing on her words and her calming smile. 

She muttered a breathy "Okay." taking a deep breath, Soyooung laughing a bit of her cute focused expression. 

The older was the one who made the first move, sitting a bit closer to her and letting one hand wander through Jiwoo's arm, slowly going up all the way to her shoulder. Jiwoo gulped and Sooyoung was sure she had never looked so pretty before.

Jiwoo stayed still, only letting herself be moved by Sooyoung's hand on the back of her neck. As they were getting closer she could feel her hot breath hitting her skin and it was as her senses had heightened, but still and she could feel, see, and hear was Sooyoung. 

At that moment Sooyoung was everything there was and she wanted to drown on her, wanted this moment to last forever. Just her hot breath hitting her lips, the weight of her hand on her neck, her fingers searching her bare skin past the hair.

Her touch was fire, the soft fingertips burning gently, and then their lips finally touched. Her lips were soft and instantly Jiwoo forgot about everything else. 

Sooyoung's hand still wandered through her hair as Jiwoo slowly opened her lips, soon being washed over by the feeling of the older's tongue on hers. 

Jiwoo was sure if she had kissed anyone else before it would've never felt as good as kissing Sooyoung right now did. 

She instinctively reached her hand out too, touching Sooyoung's cheek, now letting her tongue freely move with hers. 

She didn't have the faintest idea of what she was doing, or if she was doing it right, she only followed the older's lead, repeating the same movements and mimicking how soft, slow and gentle she felt on her tongue. 

Her taste was sweet and she smelled so good up close. She burned like passion, like everything song lyric Jiwoo spent all her teenage years listening while wondering what being in love felt like. It was slow and as much as it burnt it also drowned out the fire. It was perfect and they needed to breathe.

They broke the kiss, breathless and disoriented. 

"Wanna go again?" Sooyoung asked.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vmonlst)


End file.
